


The Taste Of Poison On My Tongue

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [22]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: A boring meeting becomes more interesting than Haou first expected.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 21: King & Laced Drink





	The Taste Of Poison On My Tongue

Haou hated sitting in meetings. He knew of their necessary, he did fight many wars after all, but right now? Right now they only showed him how he could've handled situations much faster and easier on his own. 

Sadly, he couldn't exactly just say no to the King Goblin. His troops were very useful in getting his campaign started. A few assassinations here and a bit of recon there and Haou could recruit without any problems. It wasn't a widely known fact that the King Goblin helped him in this way. He had enjoyed watching the chaos unfold from his own throne. Eagerly awaiting the next percentage of his winnings. 

But now it appeared that his greed had taken over fully. Haou could see the glint of it in his eyes as he sat across from him. He kept on talking about having a more open alliance, sharing a bit of the glory. Haou didn't care for something like glory. He only wanted control and an open alliance would have him give way too much of it to the King Goblin.

Still, he sat at the table with the King Goblin and his underlings. None of his own were in the room as they had better thing to do than suffer with him. Even Chaos Sorcerer who kept watch outside was most likely less bored than Haou was. He took another sip from his drink. And what a curious drink it was. Certainly not the one he had expected. It was the one he ordered, alright, but there was something else. Something that definitely shouldn't be there. Something magical. Something deadly.

A poison. How nice.

At least it was a good poison. Completely tasteless, colorless and odorless. Its magic would only be picked up on by the strongest of sorcerers. Clearly the work of a professional. But Haou wasn't just anyone. He was the champion of the Gentle Darkness. He was the creator's warrior. And the creator would hardly let its strongest warrior die to something as common and easily defeatable as poison. 

He savored the taste on his tongue as his magic broke it down. It didn't feel like any magic the goblin's themselves used. What little magic they had had a very distinctive feel to it. No, this was different, yet familiar all the same. Where had he felt it before? He mentally went over a list of potential candidates as the goblins around him cheered at something their king said. 

That's when it hit him: another king of this world. The Mad King. Brron. The one he dueled when his powers fully broke through for the first time in this life. Damn the Light for meddling with him so much he had trouble being himself even now. But he will get to breaking down the barriers that never should've been between the different parts of himself later. For now he wondered who would be best suited for going after whoever was left of Brron's most loyal spirits. 

Around him the goblins continued to drink freely. Haou could feel the magic in their drinks. So a poison they were immune against. Either they were the ones who laced the drink or it just happened that the perpetrator wanted them alive. Judging by the meeting Haou was willing to bet on the first option. And now that he thought about it... Chaos Sorcerer would've picked up on the magic when the barrels were carried past him. So that really did only leave the goblins to have messed with it before he entered the room.

King Goblin set his drink down with too much force, rattling the table. "So what do you say, Haou? Shall we rule this world together?" His eyes were filled with lust and greed as he waited for Haou's answer.

If he'd been a lesser being, he'd have shivered beneath those eyes. Alas he was not. And it was time that he reminded these goblins just who he was. "I must applaud you really," he started.

King Goblin grinned.

"You outdid all the other ones who tried so far. None of the other poisoned drinks ever managed to even get into the same room as me."

Grins slipped away with each word he spoke. Anger pulled at their faces. 

"And you even managed to set up everything so perfectly. The whole meeting of talking all about your future glory while surrounded by your most loyal underlings. A perfect moment of triumph over the stupid outsider that took over everything you always wanted without any problems," he paused purely because he could. "But you forgot to plan for one very important detail." 

"Which is?" 

"The chances of me being immune to your little poison." Haou pointedly took another sip of his drink.

Only now did they appear to have caught onto the fact that he wasn't busy dying on them and was in fact still very much alive. Idiots. And these creatures wanted to rule the Dark World after his control stopped keeping his troops together? Even Brron hadn't been this stupid. He'd laugh if the part of himself that was easily amused wasn't walled off to him. 

"Though I do have to wonder why you thought a poison based on magic was a good idea." He felt his eyes glow as clouds of darkness brushed by the goblins. "Don't you know that I can strengthen magic?"

They looked at him in horror when they realized what he actually meant. Those that drank the most started coughing first. They spat out blood and foam. Their eye wide as they scratched at their necks until they bled. Some tried to flee, but there was nowhere to flee to. All they managed to do was die a few steps away from the table. 

Surprisingly enough, King Goblin was the one that lasted the longest despite being one of those that drank the most. "You... you will pay for this," he swore between pained breaths.

"No." Haou took another sip. "I've already paid enough for this lifetime."

After a few more moments of retching and harsh breathing, Haou was the only one left alive. He scrunched his nose at the smell. He surely won't be entering this room for a few days or however long it took to completely air out. His magic flared, signaling that the meeting was over.

Chaos Sorcerer opened the door. He took in the carnage with clear amusement. "I see you had some fun."

"I wish it was as much fun as it looks like."

"Ah, a pity then."

Haou got up, uncaring about his chair scratching loudly over the stone floor. It wasn't like Chaos Sorcerer was going to judge him for it. He was one of Haou's most trusted after all. The most trusted in some cases even. Haou walked towards the door, stepping over bodies and coming to a halt in front of Chaos Sorcerer. Golden eyes slid over naked skin and Haou knew exactly how to get rid of his frustrations caused by the meeting.

"Clean this mess up and afterwards..." Haou trailed off. He ran one hand over Chaos Sorcerer's abs, sliding along the leather strap holding his pants up. "Come to my rooms."

Chaos Sorcerer's grin widened as he shivered in anticipation. "It will be your pleasure."

"It better be." 

Haou removed his hand and left the room without a backwards glance while Chaos Sorcerer got to work. He hated the fact that he started to rely on Chaos Sorcerer so much. Thankfully, it won't be much longer until the Dark World was completely under his control. Then he could focus all his power on tearing down that barrier inside of him. If that didn't work... well Super Fusion was getting unstoppable these days. He'd never heard of a being fusing with itself, but if that was what it took to finally be himself...

There was little he wouldn't do to be whole.


End file.
